Conventionally, there is known a post-processing apparatus which carries out various post-processing on a sheet subjected to an image forming processing in an image forming apparatus.
In the conventional post-processing apparatuses, there is a post-processing apparatus which has a function of binding a sheet bundle including a plurality of sheets by stapling.
However, the sheet bundle bound by stapling cannot be fed through a shredder as it is. Further, in a case where staple needles are removed from the stapled sheet bundle to reuse the sheets in the image forming apparatus, there is a problem that the holes drilled by stapling adversely affect the conveyance of sheets in the image forming apparatus, which may cause sheet jam.